


Broken Glass

by Arianwen44, BlackSheep240



Series: The Al-Daw Trilogy [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Arena fights, Definite NSFW/18+, Desert Butterfly, Desert Butterfly Sequel, Forced Sex, Lots of plot, M/M, Master/Slave, Naga, Original Character(s), Post-Apocalypse, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sequel, Sexual Slavery, Slow Burn, The Al-Daw Trilogy, Violent Fights, each chapter has additional warnings, something wicked this way comes..., very slow burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-26 20:58:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17148977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arianwen44/pseuds/Arianwen44, https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackSheep240/pseuds/BlackSheep240
Summary: Ruka’s time in the world of serpents hasn’t been an easy one. From encounters with cruel serpent masters, monstrous beast men, slimy merchants, and savage arena fights; he has scratched his way to a good standing in the eyes of both his master, and the serpent society of Al Daw.Now, he and his master, Evaden, will be tested. Summoned to the Royal Palace under mysterious, and foreboding circumstances, the two must navigate a treacherous new underworld. Full of dark dealings made in posh clubs, secrets passed through strange systems, and whispers of a deadly murderer; the two must work together if they are to remain alive.





	Broken Glass

**Author's Note:**

> Additional Warnings: N/A
> 
> This story has sensitive content, which has been well researched and thought-out. Reader discretion is advised due to this content!! Thanks!

The words echoed in the foyer, the hollow silence that followed them pitted with unsaid thoughts that Ruka was sure he could hear as clearly as a voice. Having delivered the message, the runner placed the scroll in Evaden’s hand, and left. Ruka didn’t even see why there was a written scroll to go with the abrupt announcement. If the messenger was just going to blab it out anyways, it seemed a waste of good parchment.

He leaned casually against the balcony rail above the front foyer, watching as Evaden broke the seal to read the full missive, then as he clenched the scroll in his claws. The human rested his head against his palm as a smile tweaked at his mouth, “So, get in trouble with the higher-ups? Your tail get caught in something?” He knew that Evaden would know a teasing tone when he heard one, but Ruka still had a little drop of satisfaction when he saw the twitch of annoyance on the snake’s face.

“I do not know,” hardly a glance at him, Ruka could practically hear the wheels turning in Evaden’s head, “maybe a sloppy assassin was not making his kills a little more discreet.”

Ruka bristled, “This isn’t _my_ fault. I came and went to each one anonymous, no one saw me. I made certain of that,” he used his other hand to grip the banister a little harder, wishing that he had one of his knives to scratch into the sandstone. It would be a nice reprieve from the screeching in his head, “If you’re going to blame anyone, blame Abel. I’m sure that flappy-gummed serpent blabbed to everyone from here to the coast just because he could.” How dare Evaden blame him! He was a professional! He had been doing this, practicing this trade – if you could call it a proper trade – for two years, Evaden could at least give him the benefit of the doubt when it came to Ruka’s abilities.

Ruka stilled his thoughts and sighed, “Besides, they probably just want to invite you to some rich banquet, calm down.”   

“You do not seem to understand, Ruka. We are invited to the Royal Palace by _name._ They know of me, and that is dangerous. They have the power to slit my throat as soon as I say ‘hello’, and then we are both dead.” Evaden folded the letter and slipped it into the sash at his hip. “however, you are right.” 

That was something that had Ruka staring down at Evaden in surprise, not to mention confusion, but before he could ask, the snake went on, “Abel would have been loose with those he called ‘enemy’ in his final days. The fool… giving away information so easily.”

A huff, “I find it a little annoying that you were so quick to doubt my skills. For fuck sakes, Evaden, having a little more confidence won’t kill you.” 

If Evaden had heard him, he made no sign, “We bring no weapons to this meet, Ruka,” a pointed glance in his direction, “not even the one you keep in your hair.”

The assassin cringed, he rarely went anywhere without a weapon. Even the little knife he hid in the band of his ponytail was always on-hand, just in case. The idea of going somewhere so dangerous, or just somewhere in general, was like telling a cat to go out without his claws. He didn’t like it, “Fine, just know that I don’t like it at all. I still have my reflexes, so I can’t exactly speak for what happens if I’m grabbed.”

“You can be annoyed all you like,” Evaden hissed, “You must control those reflexes if you wish to leave the meeting alive. You will control every breath, every blink. Not _one_ moment will a reaction be out of your control,” a dark look had Ruka internally pausing to take notice. He hadn’t seen a look on Evaden’s face quite like this one. It was tense and worried, as well as authoritative at the same time. The expression was cut through with a quick smirk, one that never reached his eyes, “After all, an assassin worth his salt should know how to lay low.”

“If you’re going to insult, or undermine my abilities, then maybe you need a new assassin. I’m the best at my craft, and I know when and how to lie low, snake,” Evaden was moving beneath him, towards the steps that led up from the lower level. Ruka turned to face him as the snake made to wait at the bottom of the stairs. “What does the letter say, by the way? You said ‘we’ were summoned, but the messenger mentioned only you. There is no way they would know me, so I’m guessing that means you are making me come with you.” 

Evaden hummed, “Join me in the bath, and we can go over it. They have summoned me, but I will need my ‘best at his craft’ assassin there with me.” 

“I’m not sure if that’s a threat or not.”

“It is only a threat if you make it one, my assassin.” Evaden waved dismissivelyand headed off towards the baths. Ruka followed, if only to know what the letter said. The baths were always prepared, supplied by one of the many underground springs that were drawn up to the surface by magic, irrigation, or something else just as complicated. The large archway led into the in-ground pool, and the scent of bath salts and elixirs was thick and heavy in the air. Ruka wasn’t as keen to get into the water as Evaden seemed to be, since the naga was stripping of his sashes almost as soon as he passed through the arch.

Instead of joining Evaden, even though the snake had thrown a meaningful glance back at him; Ruka crossed his legs and arms and went to the tiled floor next to the bath and the pile of sashes. Evaden had slithered into the water, sinking further than Ruka had seen him go, in fact. The long hair fanned out about him, the dark green turning misty in the milky waters of the bath.

“What did they say exactly? In the letter?”

“Look for yourself,” Evaden rubbed a scented oil into his palms before running it through his hair in intervals. Ruka took that as an invitation and reached for the pile of sashes, rifling through until he caught the scroll in his hand and pulled it out. Feeling the smooth parchment under his fingers, and brushing the broken seal, he unfurled the rolled letter and looked over the scrollwork.

 

_Evaden Asmodeus_

_You have been summoned herewith to the Palace, a week from today, when the sun is highest. The Prince would like to remind you that the carrying of weapons of any kind is prohibited, under pain of death. You may bring one slave to accompany you._

_Royal Scribe_

An eyebrow raised, and Ruka rolled the letter back up after a moment, “The Prince, huh? Sounds fancy. I better brush up on court behaviour,” that made him cringe as an uncomfortable feeling crept up his spine like a slug, “wonderful…” The few nobles he had dealt with in Al Daw had been stuffy and tacky, not to mention stupid as a post. From Abel to the various minor nobles he had assassinated, they had all been the stereotypical images of stuck-up nobility. At least nobility that had their heads so far up their asses that they were inside out and going for another pass. This ‘Prince’ sounded just as imperious as the rest of them, if not worse.

“So, what do we need to go over, or know, before this ‘summoning’ party?”

A breath in the baths echoed over the polished walls, and the steam stirred as Evaden sat back up, streaming water from his hair and body, to lean against the opposite wall. “The palaces, I have never been inside those walls. I never thought I would. I would much rather stay out of the spotlight to keep selling my information. However, this is bad,” he ran a clawed finger along his lower lip, “not only do I not know _which_ Prince has summoned me, I also have no knowledge of what I could be summoned for. Therefore, I have no grounds to prepare for it. If I only knew who has requested us. If it were the Black Prince, then it may have to do with the amount of taxes I do not submit. If it were Yellow, then not hearing from an in-between man is suspicious. Same with Green and Violet, they would have no use for me. Blue, Red, and the Emperor would be terrifying, and do not get me started on White.”

Ruka watched him push the hair back from his face and reach for one of the jewel-coloured bottles at the side of the bath, his head nearly spinning with all the titles and names. Clearly this was one big royal family, and one that was starting to sound like something akin to a murder syndicate. “How are Red, White, and Blue scarier than the rest? I understand the Emperor, but this seems skewed.” 

“The main four are Red, Blue, Black, and White. They are the four with the most influence, and the ones you do not wish to anger. Military, faith, the treasury, and law.”

Evaden chatted up the nobility like they were gods, quick to anger and never easily pleased. Ruka didn’t like the idea of more sneaking and slithering around, skulking in smoke-filled bars and clubs with more snakes grabbing and groping at him than he would care to be comfortable with. He preferred a face-on approach where he knew his enemy or target, even though a good knife to the back could be advantageous.

He didn’t have more time to think on it, because Evaden was still talking, “Perhaps it is a leak in information?” He seemed to be talking mainly to himself now, and Ruka could only rest his chin on his hand and listen quietly. “As you can now see, there are too many possible outcomes, and little to no information if I am going to live through next week. Therefore, my dear, sweet assassin… we are going to dig up as much as we can.” 

A slightly skeptical expression, “Isn’t digging what got you summoned in the first place? 

“Information is what makes this world turn. Information, and weapons. Both of which I provide, at great risk to myself. Now, I need information, and I needed to start digging yesterday.”

“Then where do we dig? And I hope that by ‘we’ you don’t mean just ‘me’.” Ruka pointed out with a short glare.

A laugh, “This is true, information is what keeps their sands moving,” the snake washed out his hair and twisted it up on a fast up-do, pinning it into place with a gold pin from the tray of bottles. “We dig where they dig, only we do it smarter.” 

“This sounds like it’ll take a while,” a dry tone. 

“First, we investigate the treasury, the Black Prince’s territory. Whichever prince has summoned us, I have no doubt that they would be considering us for what happened with Abel, most-likely the assassinations. Perhaps they view me as a threat?” The waves of the water lapped at the walls of the bath, Evaden was moving over to where Ruka sat, the milky water concealing everything below his abdomen. To anyone not used to the way the naga moved, it would have looked strange, but Ruka had grown accustomed to the glide when Evaden moved. Clawed hands laid themselves on the stone near his toes, and he found himself looking evenly at Evaden’s face, “while we dig, we can think about the Red and White Princes as well. Your job, my Ruka, will be far easier,”

“Why?” There was a touch of suspicion in Ruka’s voice, his eyes narrowed, “Where are we going for this ‘digging’, and what do you seem to have gotten into your head that I will be doing?” 

A hum that sounded more like a low chuckle, Evaden was leaning up so that he was inches away from Ruka’s mouth. A light kiss had Ruka frowning, then Evaden pulled away, “Dancing, my Ruka. Dancing.”

 

* * *

 

“I am not wearing _that!”_ Ruka snarled as Evaden held up something that he claimed was an outfit. To Ruka it just looked like a few strings tied together with glittery little cheap coins hanging from the sides, it would chafe like no tomorrow.

A sigh, but Evaden was grinning as he still considered the ‘garment’, “Now Ruka, if you continue to refuse every item I suggest, we will spend all of eternity here,”

“I don’t care! As long as I’m not wearing three strings that you snakes _think_ are what makes a complete outfit! Honestly, you may have solid masses down there instead of legs, but consider other two-legged beings too.” Ruka had annexed at least twelve different suggestions from Evaden, all of them incredibly revealing and not at all practical. If he was going to dance, he was going to do it in something that wouldn’t go flying off, vanish completely, or just plain snap if he had to suddenly jump in and save Evaden’s miserable scaly hide. Again.

Though Ruka wasn’t very fond of the idea of dancing, he did somewhat – _somewhat–_ agree with Evaden when he had protested. To investigate the Black Prince, they had to infiltrate a high-end lounge, one where the highest nobility enjoyed dancing, acting, talent performances, and large abundances of food and alcohol. Where Ruka wasn’t too excited being around a bunch of nagas with either money or alcohol, both at the same time was a little too much for comfort. Evaden assured him that in these places, it was strictly ‘look-but-don’t-touch’, but Ruka had learned _very_ fast from his first few experiences: snakes never do what they are told.

Ruka disliked whenever he had to go shopping with Evaden, especially if they were buying clothes for him. He didn’t care what Evaden put the other slaves in, they could protest on their own time, but he wasn’t about to wear something _and_ dance in front of an audience wearing no more than three strings across his groin. A foot had to be put down, and he knew Evaden wasn’t going to do it. Evaden seemed to have the attention span of a butterfly, moving here and there and collecting even more skimpy outfits as he went, regardless of Ruka’s protests. They had come to look for a dancing outfit, and instead Evaden had gone off in search of… whatever those strings had been. He claimed that Ruka would ‘wear them later’, but Ruka was damned sure that each of those outfits would burn in a fiery oven in the kitchen much later in the evening. An action he then promised to Evaden, should the snake try to put him in them.

“Very well, why not look at the dancing costumes for a while, if you refuse to indulge me,” Evaden sounded bored, but Ruka knew that he was just waiting for him to turn around so he could buy a few strings and hide them away for later. Ruka couldn’t protest much more, or else he would incur another… scene, much like the last shopping trip when they ran into Abel and his slaves the first time. Ruka sighed and headed over to the section of the shop and browsed through the displays of thin fabrics.  
  
Evaden had told him that the dance would involve scarves, so something that flowed with them might be good. Ruka had done knife tricks on the streets when he had first left home, earning his way whenever assassination jobs had been few and far between. They had helped him hone his skills as a knife-expert, as well as earned a few coins between jobs. Scarves couldn’t be too different, especially when he had a few other dancers to work off. If he prided himself in anything, it was an ability to learn on his feet, literally. 

He was browsing through a few darker coloured garments when he saw Evaden out of the corner of his eye, talking quietly with some small beast-boy. The boy slipped him what looked like a letter when the shopkeeper was busy, folding shawls with her back turned to them. Ruka tilted his head, snatching up the first garment he saw and made his way back over. Just as he had, the boy scurried out of the shop.

“What was that?” Evaden had turned to Ruka and was pretending to look over the cloth he had selected.

Evaden was lookingat the letter, a folded note with sprawling writing. Once he was finished, he smiled a toothy smile, “Our ticket in to the show. As well as a garment guide, it looks like you will be doing some interesting moves, my little assassin,”

“Great, I can hardly contain my joy,”

“Ah, but it is all for a greater cause now. Would not want your master dying on you, now would you?” Evaden gave Ruka a bi-coloured wink, earning a sneer in return. Then the snake spotted the garment in Ruka’s hand and ran a clawed hand over it. The fabric was a dark, smoky gray with gold accents. It was a low-waisted skirt, one that consisted of one long piece in the middle, split where both legs would show, and then a flowing, almost cloak-length piece that connected through the back. The top was embroidered simply, but the threads flashed here and there. Ruka was surprised he had managed to find something as, well, tasteful as this, considering the other things Evaden had been pulling out.

The smile was a little wider, “I think this is a fine choice, my little dancer.” He turned, snatching the skirt in one hand and slipping the note into his sash with the other. Without consulting Ruka, he went to buy it and, unknown to Ruka –though most-likely suspected– a few other _exciting_ garments.

 

* * *

 

“Magic can do many things,” Evaden was holding up a blank sheet of parchment, a small smirk on his lips, “if you learn from the right sources, it can be _very_ useful.” He folded the parchment, and it vanished into his sash. They had left the oasis earlier that morning, and were now headed through a more high-end part of Al Daw.

Ruka could see the word bait, and indulged Evaden, “How?”

“A simple light spell. You see, ink blocks light, and I just copy the pattern of the blocked light with my magic, and burn it into my parchment. If I come across anything of note, then I can record everything on here without suspiciously taking an important document. This way, we remain in the dark physically, but not in information. Ah, we are here.” He motioned to the large structure before them.

The building itself was large, the front of it held high with tall columns lined three alongside the main door. The stonework threaded through with gold tendrils, and the main sandstone of the building a dark colour. Ruka didn’t have much of a chance to form an opinion of the structure, since Evaden was busy guiding him around to the back, which was a great deal less ornamental. Fit between the main building and another on his right, Ruka felt squeezed between them as he and Evaden made their way to the back door.

“Now, I already had Aadil sneak in earlier this morning to pour a little… extra libation into all of the drink and food reserves. Just to keep everyone relaxed. It should not be enough to incapacitate anyone, but it often helps to have those you are searching a little, more inebriated than not. I have some with me, just as a forethought.”

Ruka was too busy watching who he might step on to really pay attention to Evaden. It was busy in the back alley; different beast-men and humans running about in flashy costumes and shouting at one another, while smaller runner boys dodged between them. 

Evaden held out his hand and snatched the closest boy, “Ah, just who I was looking for. Jalaal, would Haaji be in?” Ruka wasn’t sure if that sweetness and smile on the snake’s tongue was a prelude to some new disaster, it had never boded well before. The boy, however, didn’t seem familiar with this Evaden-ism, and pointed them through the main door.

“Straight through and to the right, Madam is preparing for the auditions.” He bolted off soon after, probably on his own errand already issued before.

As they headed inside, past the bottle-neck of traffic around the back door – which wasn’t very large to begin with – Evaden stole a bolt of silken cloth from one of the passing dancers and draped it over Ruka’s shoulders. Ruka was already wearing the outfit they had gotten in the store, and the dark fabric accented it. The assassin rolled his eyesbutfollowed Evaden inside. They slipped through the throng of people, moving as quickly as they could through the stage props, makeup, and costumes.

“They are setting up for the show, rehearsing. They are looking for talented and eye-catching slaves to fill up the background dancers, so you will be able to keep a low profile,” Evaden explained, and Ruka watched as someone ran by with a long red scarf coming out of their jerkin collar. “Follow the routine they teach you, and make sure to keep their eyes on you while I do some digging.” He moved Ruka around so that he was facing towards a group that were all lined up, watching a large spider woman as she raised her arms in a stance.

“Haaji, I trust you have room for one more in your glittering lineup?” Evaden purred as he approached the woman. Ruka had to stifle his discomfort as they approached the spider woman, the multiple long, quick-moving legs was enough to unnerve even the most hardened of assassins.

The woman turned, and looked Ruka up and down, “Perhaps. Let us see how quickly he learns.” Ruka was shoved into the line by one of the taller slaves, and he had to resist giving them a sharp glare in return.

“Keep their eyes on you.” Evaden said in a hushed voice as he slithered behind him on his way out from backstage, “I will collect you at the end of rehearsal.” He spoke in a louder, sing-song tone, vanishing behind the curtain with a wink.

Learning on the go was always something Ruka had been good at, but here it was essential. He wouldn’t be able to memorize all the poses and follow-throughs fast enough, but he was hoping that it wouldn’t matter. As long as he managed to keep eyes up on the stage as Evaden searched through the audience, then his meagre dance skills wouldn’t need to matter in the long run.  
  
“Alright, my little sparkles! Onto the stage like good little gems! Remember the first few steps in the routine, and to impress your masters!” Haaji clapped her hands together vigorously, a motion Ruka was swiftly finding he had very little appreciation for andushered the group of them up a set of short steps and out onto a stage made of smooth wood. Ruka hadn’t seen a complete wooden structure like it in a long time, having become used to sand and stone and the packed ground of the arena floor. The wood felt hollow under his sandals, leaving him with an off-sense of wary footing. He knew that it obviously had to be able to bear the weight of many dancers all hopping about to-and-fro, but it still felt strange underfoot. 

As he took his place on stage, not as eagerly as many of the other slaves, he looked out into the room. It was obviously a high-class establishment, but it wasn’t massive. It was a narrow hall, filled with rounded tables. It wasn’t overly full, but there were naga and beast-men milling about, almost like they were at a party or gala. There were platters of food and drink, almost floating through the crowd on the hands of skilled slaves. Ruka spotted Evaden, sitting down at one of the tables near the front, where many of the chairs were turned towards the stage. Not everyone was sitting down, but many were, chatting or waiting for the rehearsals to start. He made eye contact with Evaden, and the naga gave him a flirtatious wink, which had Ruka moving his eyes upwards to avoid most of it.

The ceiling, like the tall columns outside would have suggested, was high and almost vaulted. There were dark alcoves in the ceiling adorned with complex decoration and jutting ledges, ones that would have made many jobs easier for master assassins and eavesdroppers. Those who weren’t afraid of climbing to more... aloft locations for the sake of their pay. The thought made Ruka almost smile, but he was jolted back when the slave next to him shouldered him in the side.

“If you’re looking to take my spot, then you’ve another thing coming,” He said, his voice had an obnoxious tone to it. Ruka felt his hackles starting to prickle, but he remained stone-faced. The slave was a few inches taller than him, a slender build, and his face painted with gold, white, and red paint to accent his almond-shaped eyes.

The slave sneered, wrinkling his paint a little but not disturbing it, “Nothing to say, huh? Well, just keep in mind that I’m going to get you off this stage, I haven’t worked this hard and this long, only for some new tail-chaser to mooch in on my chance.” A signal for them to take position from Haaji, and Ruka had to resist rolling his eyes. 

An elbow found his ribs and Ruka flinched back with a warning look in the slave’s direction, “Look, I’m just trying to get through this. So, let’s just do what she says and we can talk about stealing spots later, okay?”

“We’ll see.” 

 _Oh save me… I’m going to kill this idiot before we even start._ Ruka saw Haaji raise her arms, and the dance began.

 

* * *

 

Evaden was busy, speaking with a few of the resident masters who were gushing over their over-painted pets. Many of them hardly had anything interesting to say, other than how talented their newest little slaves were. Evaden had bigger, more important conversation targets for tonight.

After a few minutes of watching the slaves learning their moves, schooled by the ever-attentive Madam Haaji, Evaden excused himself as a pale yellow naga and a cat-like beast woman argued about who’s pet was making the most mistakes. He rose and slid through the crowd, casually grabbing a long flute of a sparkling drink from a passing tray. Taking no sips of the drink, he carried it lazily in one hand and made his way around the room, listening. 

At first, much of the conversation was just the same as it was back at his original table. New slaves, better costumes for the performers, who’s slave had managed to be cast in a leading role, the price of theatre body paint, all of it garbage that he quickly sorted from his hearing. The air was heavy with the presence of so many different bodies, making it a little more difficult to construct full conversations when they were all mulled together due to the space.

It was when he managed to settle on a muffled conversation a little closer to the front of the room that he perked up, leaning a little closer through the milling nobles to hear it properly. 

“… Well certainly his highness would be inclined to consider the offer?” A gray naga with pale brown hair who was covered in tasteful, slate-coloured silks, was speaking with another naga who was dressed similarly. Evaden cautiously moved closer, pretending to keep his eyes on the stage while his hearing was intently focused on the speakers.

“Perhaps, if the price hadn’t been so ungodly high. You know how difficult it is to procure this much of an investment, it comes with risks.” The second speaker took a sip of his drink, he and his conversation partner were just under Evaden’s line of sight to the stage, so he could see them without looking at them.

“These prices will go up, especially in the coming months. His majesty would be wise to consider it, seeing as it is such a lucrative spending,” 

The other naga laughed, “Watch yourself, Akar, his highness does not take kindly to other telling him what he should, or should not, do,” 

“Oh, apologies, Hora. I meant no disrespect to his majesty,” Evaden started moving around to them, holding his glass aloft as he viewed the slaves. “I merely wished to stress the profitable and advantageous chance that his highness could be passing up,”

Another deadpan laugh as he sipped his drink, “I know what you were stressing. I perceive that his majesty will be inclined to consider the offer. He wishes to weigh every possible outcome, especially where the treasury is involved—Ah!” The naga didn’t have a chance to finish, for Evaden had suddenly dropped his drink right between them, causing the second snake, Hora, to exclaim loudly as his sash was doused with drink, as well as his bag.

“Oh! Oh, my good sir, my greatest of apologies!” Evaden bent and picked up his glass, waving over a confused slave with a cloth, “We must have you taken care of,”

“You are lucky I am in such a good mood, just have the bag cleaned so that its contents aren’t disturbed,” He said the last a little too quickly to the slave, who nodded feverishly.

“I will see to that personally, my lord,” Evaden said with a quick bow and a flourish, glad that his precautions with Aadil at the start of the day were paying off so well now, “As well as getting you a new drink to show my utmost gratitude to your understanding.” Without waiting for a reply, Evaden followed the slave, snatching a new drink and, with a little sleight of hand, dropping two more drops of his… special, draught into the mix before sliding it to the naga.

Once they were out of sight, and earshot, Evaden gently took hold of the bag. “I sincerely feel that I should take this to be cleaned myself, you may go on your way. Though, perhaps avoid that table should his lordship’s… _kindness_ take a different turn.” The look of dread on the slave’s face was priceless, and he nodded, moving to scoot off into a more obscure corner of the room for a while. 

Having claimed his prize, Evaden nearly laughed out loud. He retreated to a back alcove after slinging the bag over his shoulder, nodding to a few lesser lords and occasionally saying a word or two in passing. Once he was alone, Evaden flipped open the pack, to find four small missives. On closer inspection, their seals had already been broken twice and reapplied with skillful, but not skillful enough, care. Using a quick swipe of his claw, he slipped it between the paper and the seal to peel the wax gently away from the surface.

He didn’t have time to read them, instead, Evaden produced his own long sheet of parchment and began copying the words. His hand began to glow faintly, and as he passed it over the paper, the dark words copied themselves. Soon finishing the first letter, he went on to the second, which looked like a purchase chart, then the third which was another long-winded letter.

There was laughter from outside of the alcove. From where Evaden was, he could see the stage a little where Ruka was dancing. He could also just barely see the table where Hora was sitting at, and he knew he wouldn’t have time to dally.

Just as he was placing the letters back into the bag, using magic to reseal them properly, he saw one last letter, hidden at the bottom of the bag. This one was smaller, and as Evaden pulled it out, he realized that the seal hadn’t been broken. Taking a closer look, the seal was hard to make out in the dim light of the alcove.

“Where is that slave with my bag? It should have been dried by _now!”_ Evaden heard the faint, slightly-off-tone voice from the table, having trained his ears in that direction.

Squinting, he could just make out the symbol, two smaller diamond shapes eclipsed by a larger one in the centre. Inside each of these shapes was a complex copy of the outer design, the symbol of the Black Prince.

Sliding his claw even more carefully beneath this seal, he managed to slice it open without damaging the seal or the letter. Opening it, he hardly could contain himself when he saw the long-written penmanship on the thick paper. There was a commotion in the direction of the table, and he worked quickly to copy the rest of the letter, having to squeeze it in on the very back of his own parchment to get all the content in.

Working quickly now, Evaden resealed the letter and placed it at the bottom of the bag. He didn’t have time to make sure it was all in the same order, he dried the bag and rose to return it to the courier.

 

* * *

 

Ruka had seen Evaden slink off with the slave, after seeing him spill his drink over the naga near the front. He was sure that Evaden wouldn’t have been so clumsy, until he spotted the bag in the naga’s hand as he went off to a darkened corner. Ruka had no time to speculate, he had to continue dancing, though he felt ridiculous with the slave from earlier constantly flinging his arm in his face with a flourish whenever they did a turn.

The act had gone on, with the two main lead characters now dancing on stage, with a third that seemed to be engaging one of them in a sword or knife fight. Ruka found the acting to be far too embellished and exaggerated, and none of those knife-stances were proper at _all._

He could see the naga at the table huff now and then, looking impatient about missing his bag. The snake downed the drink that Evaden had given to him in passing and said a few flustered words to his companion. He seemed to be growing more and more irritable by the second, which had Ruka looking for Evaden in the audience. There wasn’t time to flit about chatting, like he knew Evaden was good at doing, so where could he have gone?

Just as he was starting to feel a strange dread pull at his stomach, Ruka saw Evaden heading back towards the table with the bag. Yet, the naga had grown too restless and was starting to cause a fuss. Ruka had seen Evaden wait to take the bag from the servant, so if the snake was found alone with the bag… Ruka made eye contact with Evaden, the moment that the other naga seemed to be heading in Evaden’s direction.

Two things happened then, and Ruka knew he had to act fast. He made eye contact with Evaden, the moment that the other naga seemed to be heading in Evaden’s direction, and the lead actor was ‘stabbed’ with the knife. The red scarf flashed from his jerkin at his chest with a spiraling spin, the red streaking across the stage like blood. Ruka could only do what first popped into his head, something that would distract absolutely _everyone_ in the room. Despite his reluctance.

He let out a scream and fainted.

 

* * *

 

Evaden had made eye contact with Ruka just as the courier was getting up and coming toward him, and just as Ruka screamed and fell from the stage, causing an uproar of surprise. At first, Evaden couldn’t quite understand why Ruka had suddenly fainted at the sight of, all things, a red scarf. Then he realized what it was and, handing the bag off to a server and showing them where to go with it, he rushed to the front of the scene. 

“That is my slave! Out of my way! He needs to see a doctor! You never told me that there was _blood_ in this scene!! He cannot _stand_ the sight of blood!” Gathering Ruka’s limp form in his arms, Evaden went to take him from the room, making a quick move for the exit. “Step aside! He needs a healer.”

As they were passing the gaggle of chattering patrons and servants, Evaden heard one of them mutter, “You know… I thought that slave looked like one of those fighters from the city arena… but that _definitely_ can’t be him,” 

Then, a reply, “Not if he faints at a red scarf that he thinks is blood.”

As soon as Evaden made it to the hall outside where only the servants were, walking towards the main doors, he could let the small grin start to grow on his lips.

 

* * *

 

“Alright! Alright, put me down! We’re far enough!” Ruka squirmed fiercely from Evaden’s arms as they went through a deserted side street that was more like an alley. His feet landed on the ground, and he took three long strides away from the snake, his face red with fury. Meanwhile, Evaden had doubled back and shaking with his shoulder pressed to the wall of a building. His back was to Ruka, and the assassin’s frown darkened as he took one step back.

Only to have Evaden turn around with his whole back against the wall, in a full-out fit of laughter. Ruka’s face nearly went purple.

“I had no other choice! You were headed right into the damned snake! What was I supposed to do, shout _FIRE?_ You die, _I_ die, _remember?”_ Evaden just laughed, completely ignoring Ruka’s outburst and his wounded pride.

“I just—can’t believe—that—you _screamed!”_ The snake managed to choke out between his roaring laughs. The paint on Evaden’s cheeks that, _usually,_ kept so perfect due to his straight face, was crackled at the edges and flaking.Ruka could hardly tell what the original shape of the paint had been, despite having gotten used to it.

Ruka’s rage just spiked, he almost felt his hair stand on-end, “Fine! That’s the last time I go saving _your_ sorry tail!” 

Another snort, followed by another fit, “Watch out Ruka, or you will upset your _delicate constitution!”_

_“FUCK. OFF.”_

**Author's Note:**

> We are back!! BlackSheep240 and I are bringing in a fresh, new sequel to Desert Butterfly!! This time, things are getting a little dark and dangerous for Ruka and Evaden.
> 
> Now, this story is very much in its baby stages right now. BlackSheep240 and I are most-likely going to lay off posting for a little bit while we get more chapters netted out and finished. We shouldn't be too long, but hopefully this little first chapter will keep you guys thirsty for more of these two desert idiots xD
> 
> All our love this holiday season, and for the new year!!


End file.
